inplainsightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction to Atarashi
__NOEDITSECTION__ Atarashi Overview Atarashi is a country that fully embraces Kotodama (or Kototama), the cultural belief that mystical powers dwell in words and names. The notion presupposes that sound can magically affect objects, and that ritual word usage can influence the environment, body, mind, and soul. While Atarashi come from all over the world, many have adopted this view over the years since their separation from the material plane, though it became more popular during the Japanese rule of Atarashi. Atarashi are gifted with different levels of magic that manifest in one of three ways: enhancements and powers, the ability to study magic, or innate magical ability. Life in Atarashi can be considered too rustic for some, but it is one that takes great pride in the natural environment. Trees, plants, flowers, and other fauna dominate the sidewalks in cities and the fronts of houses, and many people bring them as gifts when visiting those they care for. In Atarashi one can live life as simple or as complicated as they wish to, and the country is generally accepting of those who do not fit within the definition of the Atarashi majority (including outsiders). While some people choose to live in cities, there are others who choose the quieter life found in a town, or a quieter life still as found in the villages and hamlets. Despite the fact that powers and magic can make their citizens dangerous well into middle age, Atarashi retains an old-world military policy; all active-duty members are retired or moved into other positions between the ages of fifty and sixty-five. Only Atarashi citizens with Atarashi heritage are permitted to serve in the military or become part of Atarashi nobility. Natives of Atarashi Within Atarashi there are three types of beings, similar to those within Britain, each of which breaks down into different family and species types. The Arukan Enchanta, colloquially referred to as Arukan, make up approximately 55% of the Atarashi population. The Arukan possess magical abilities and are capable of near impossible feats, though their magic is not without setbacks. There are two types of Arukan; the Meiji and the Himitsu, and the magical abilities present differently in each of them. Where Meiji possess innate magic, Himitsu learn what they know and utilise a catalyst to draw on the magic of the world. Known as Dobutsu within Atarashi, the Shinwa Dobutsu are Atarashi citizens with animal DNA. While approximately 25% of the entire Atarashi population is made up of Dobutsu, approximately 30% of the Dobutsu population is made up of Giants who created the plane millions of years ago. The rest of the Dobutsu consist of Vampires, Phoenixes, Dragons, Lycanthropes, and Faeries whose families left Britain in the 1500s and raised families in Atarashi. The Pawa Noryoku, or Noryoku, make up approximately 20% of the Atarashi population. Though their number is not insignificant, the Noryoku have never found themselves in control of the Atarashi government (or even close to it). Within Atarashi, powers are viewed as lesser magic reserved for peasants, and while there are one or two people within nobility that are Noryoku, it is not a common occurrence. Atarashi Towns and Cities Members, add your own town or village to Atarashi by PMing Nemesis or contacting her on Discord. You may not add new cities at this time. Remember to specify which region of the country your town/village is located in (for the purpose of noble control) and whether it is a town or village. Atarashi has four major regions (Pictland, Northumbria, Mercia, and Essex) and seven minor regions (North Wales, Kent, Wessex, Sussex, Strath Clyde, East Anglia, and Dalriada). You can view a map of what the Country of Atarashi looks like (and where its regions are located) by viewing the old map of the British Isles on the right. Please note that none of the towns/cities are named as they are on the map, Ireland is the location of The Badlands, and Kaida is located where London is. For further clarification, please contact Nemesis. Capital City People: Kaida (located in Essex) Important: people in Atarashi do not own their land, it is owned by the nobles and they rent a plot upon which they may build (or rent) a house. Nobles will own land as specified in the noble information. If you want to discuss this more, PM Nemesis on site. Religion in Atarashi Religion is dominant in Atarashi, with those who were born into religion worshipping the Pantheon. The Pantheon speaks of six Gods, all of whom keep the balance; Dymas - the Emperor of the Gods and the God of Justice and Order, Leilah - the Empress of the Gods and the Goddess of Chaos, Oranos - the God of the Dead, Death, and the Underworld, Salrynn - the Goddess of Life, Birth, and New Beginnings, Remas - the God of Warfare and Strategy, and Zephyr - the Goddess of Peace and Prosperity. There are many temples to the Gods seen around the country, and priests and priestesses are quite respected within society, even if they don't hold noble titles and even though they live a minimalist lifestyle. Read about the Atarashi Pantheon in Detail, explore Nobility in Atarashi, or look into religious celebrations in the Atarashi Wheel of the Year